Maybe, Just Maybe
by coffeebreaks
Summary: Bella is in love with Jasper.  Problem is, he's her best friend.  There are just some things you can't hide, and some things a guy and a girl can't deny. ONE-SHOT. R&R.


Bella Swan was the average teenager. She had everything she asked for. She was a beautiful seventeen-year-old, with emerald eyes and wavy, chocolate brown hair. Her report card grades were always above average. She wasn't popular and she didn't want to be, but everyone in school seemed to want to befriend her.

Well, she had the greatest friends in her opinion. She had a small group of real friends consisting of three individuals. One was Alice Brandon, the short, jet-black haired ball of energy. She, in Bella's opinion, was one of the liveliest people in Forks, Washington. She was always there for Bella, and her attitude changed around Bella. Alice was calm and collected around her friend.

Rosalie Hale was her other friend. The two met during Study Hall in Freshman Year. Rosalie was undoubtedly gorgeous, and everyone wanted her. She was pretty quiet and reserved, and she was usually the one to end arguments between her friends.

Lastly, Bella's best friend was Jasper Whitlock. He was more than her friend, to be honest. Bella could easily share her secrets with Jasper, mostly because guys do not gossip as girls do. She didn't dare share her secrets with Alice or Rosalie, and most of it was because she didn't fully trust them the way she trusted Jasper. He was there when she cried about her boyfriend, her parents arguing, her friends fighting, and when her mom left her dad for another man. When her world fell apart, Jasper was there to piece a little bit of it back together.

_"Guess what?"_

_Bella got up from laying down on the cool ground of the meadow._

_It was her and Jasper's meadow, and that was the specific place they met everyday. Secrets were spoken in this place. Laughter was heard in this place. This place is where Bella and her best friend went to everyday after school at 3:47PM (Jasper came up with the time; he wanted it to be original)._

_**April 14th, 2010.**  
__It was a Wednesday (as she remembered). Bella had planned to tell Jasper everything. She wanted Jasper to know how she felt about him, how she felt a certain pull towards him that exceeded the 'friend' boundary. It would be awkward all right, but one thing her 16-year-old self learned from movies was that the guy would usually respond back in a positive way. Maybe Jasper would kiss her. Smile? Hug? Maybe he would run away. Who knew?_

_"What is it?" Bella responded._

_Bella knew what would come out from his mouth. This was how they started conversations when they exchanged their secrets. If Jasper told her a secret, Bella would have to respond with a secret/confession of hers. Her clichéd confession of the love she had for him would be used in this conversation. Oh, how she hoped he felt the same way towards her._

_"Spill, Jasper," she said._

_He rolled his eyes. "I'm not a girl, you know. Don't say 'spill'. It sounds weird."_

_"Spill, Jasper," she repeated to end his failed attempt at digressing._

_"It's not a secret," he said._

_"What is it?"_

_"It's more of a," he smiled, "Surprise."_

_"Happy surprise?"_

_"Happy surprise."_

_Sunlight slipped through the trees and Jasper's features started to become pronounced. His golden hair started to shine just as his icy, blue eyes did. His crooked smile and chiseled jaw were also visible._

_Jasper was beautiful. Why hadn't Bella noticed it before? Maybe if she noticed it sometime earlier, she would have gotten the guts to ask Jasper out. But no, she was getting ready to express her love towards her best friend. Her best friend, for God sake. Why couldn't she love a stranger? It would have been much easier if she didn't know Jasper's personality, hobbies, family, social life and life in general._

_Bella had more of a mental-emotional relationship with Jasper. It wasn't a connection based on their physical appearances, and it made their friendship much more genuine. The feelings she had for him now were real, and that was the reason she knew she loved him._

_"What's the, um, happy surprise?" Bella asked, curious and anxious at once._

_Jasper ran his fingers through his hair then laid back on the ground. His eyelids slowly shut and a smile formed on his face._

_He then opened his eyes and whispered, "Alice."_

_"What about Alice?" she asked. The smile formed again on Jasper's face, and he ended with a sigh._

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, _Bella thought._

Please don't be real.

This can't be happening. It just can't. _Thoughts scrambled through Bella's brain. It couldn't be happening. Not now._

_"I finally asked her out," he said._

_Bella's emerald eyes glimmered as she felt a tear forming. She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to get this all straight._

_It couldn't be. Alice, her friend, couldn't be with her Jasper. Not once had Jasper shown a sign of affection towards Alice. Not once. Bella would have known if he had._

_She gulped deeply, swallowing her humiliation and sadness. It was stupid to even think up the idea of telling Jasper that she loved him. The thought of him having feelings towards her was absolutely ludicrous._

_Jasper's smile slowly formed into a frown._

_"You don't look happy about it," he stated._

_"Does it even matter?" she asked._

_"Of course it does."_

_"You don't need my permission," Bella said, concealing her jealousy._

_"What is that supposed to mean?" Jasper sat up and looked at Bella. She tried to hide her face away, but he could see the wetness on her cheek. "Bella, are you crying?"_

This is all too stupid, _she thought. _I can't tell him anything. I would look like a complete fool.

_What would she tell him? "I want you to myself, so you can't date Alice even though I encouraged you to ask out someone- anyone." "I'm only sixteen, but I know I love you." "I love you, Jasper. We belong together."_

_It was all too cheesy. Too clichéd. Too stupid and dumb. Bella didn't know love. She didn't know anything. She was assured of that now._

_"No," she whispered, her voice cracking. Her index and middle fingers raised and leveled with her forehead. She pressed and massaged her temples slowly, trying to hold her head in place. It would have fallen off due to of the excess pain and worry that filled her mind._

_What was she going through? Rejection? She shook her head. No. She never even asked him anything. She never revealed anything. The emotion she felt was jealousy. She was jealous that Alice Brandon had Jasper Whitlock in her grasp. She was too jealous to even be happy about her friends. She was too jealous to be happy about anything._

_Jasper knew his best friend all too well, though. He knew she was crying._

* * *

**I know this is incomplete, but I am a victim of Writer's Block. Until I get better, goodbye! Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**


End file.
